Make the World Go Away
"Make the World Go Away'" is a country-popular music song composed by Hank Cochran. It has become a Top 40 popular success three times: for Timi Yuro (during 1963), for Eddy Arnold (1965), and for the brother-sister duo Donny and Marie Osmond (1975). The original version of the song was recorded by Ray Price during 1963. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_the_World_Go_Away# hide *1 History *2 Versions *3 Foreign versions *4 Chart positions **4.1 Ray Price version **4.2 Timi Yuro version **4.3 Eddy Arnold version **4.4 Donny and Marie Osmond version **4.5 Charly McClain version *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=1 edit Hank Cochran composed the song during 1963. Cochran was already a successful songwriter, having written two successes for Patsy Cline: "I Fall to Pieces" (with Harlan Howard) and "She's Got You". "Make the World Go Away" was recorded first by Ray Price and was one of Price's first songs to feature an orchestra and female chorus, a trend that continued with other songs like "Burning Memories" and "For the Good Times". Price's album scored #2 on the country charts and #100 on the popular music charts.[1] Versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=2 edit During 1963, Timi Yuro released a soul music version of the song from her album of the same name. A moderate success, the single scored #24 on the Billboard U.S. Top 40 popular music chart and as much as #11 on the Canadian charts. "Make the World Go Away" became a greater success for Eddy Arnold during 1965, scoring #1 on the country music charts[2] and also scoring #1 on the adult contemporary charts. It scored #6 on the popular music chart. "Make the World Go Away" was part of the so-called Nashville Sound, an early mixture of popular with country music, and it became one of the most popular recordings of 1960s country music. It is generally considered to be Arnold's best-known song. Elvis Presley's 1970 version of "Make the World Go Away" was the closing track of his album Elvis Country (I'm 10,000 Years Old). During 1975, Donny Osmond and Marie Osmond cover-versioned "Make the World Go Away", scoring the Top 40 charts in Great Britain and the United States. The song was recorded by the pair on the MGM album of the same title. During 1978, country music singer Charly McClain cover-versioned "Make the World Go Away" for her second album, Let Me Be Your Baby. The single, with "Leanin' on the Bottle" on the B-side, scored #73 on the country charts. Roger Whittaker covered the song for the 1987 album His Finest Collection. In October 2004, Mickey Gilley's version of "Make the World Go Away" was featured on the fictional radio station K-Rose in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. During 2005, Martina McBride covered "Make the World Go Away" for her album Timeless. Other popular singers who have covered the song include Engelbert Humperdinck, Jimmie Rogers, Jim Reeves and Tom Jones. At the 2008 Academy of Country Music Awards program, Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley sang the song as a duet to honor Eddy Arnold for his long career in country music. "Make the World Go Away" is the song playing on the radio of the car in Underwood's 2008 music video for her single "Just a Dream". In October 2012, Alison Krauss and Jamey Johnson performed their version of this song on the Late Show with David Letterman, promoting the album Living for a Song: A Tribute to Hank Cochran. Foreign versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=3 edit In Italy there were two local versions: the first, with the title Resta solo come sei (Stay as just the way you are), with the Italian lyrics written by Leo Chiosso, was recorded in 1964 by Iva Zanicchi; the second, with the title Qualche cosa tra noi (Something between us), adapted and arranged by Maestro Giancarlo Chiaramello, was recorded in the late 1967 by the Japanese singer Yoko Kishi. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=4 edit Ray Price versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=5 edit Timi Yuro versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=6 edit Eddy Arnold versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=7 edit Donny and Marie Osmond versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=8 edit Charly McClain versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_the_World_Go_Away&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:1966 singles